


Tony Stark Reader Inserts

by Darthkitty24



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Childhood Friends, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, One Shot Collection, Post-Avengers (2012), Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthkitty24/pseuds/Darthkitty24
Summary: Tony x Reader oneshot collection from my other sites. Ongoing, no requests please!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Vice

Tony could tell just by her music choices that she wasn't just upset, she was hurt.

“Friday, list the last five songs (Y/n) listened to all the way through.” He knew something was up, she couldn’t fool him by listening to her ‘Rock’ playlist.

“Nothing Else Matters, Going Under, Lost In Hollywood, Through Glass, and Broken.”

“That’s too much Amy Lee back to back…” He muttered. “What was the last two she skipped over?”

“Puppet Show and Shout at the Devil.” That’s definitely not good, she loves those songs. With a sigh, Tony knocked loudly on her door. He heard the song change from The Reason to Destroyer of the Universe.

“You can’t trick me, I know what you’ve been listening to.” The door opened to reveal the woman dressed in an Alice Cooper tee and old jeans, a bag over her shoulder.

“Can’t anyone sulk anymore?” The (h/c) pushed past him in a hurry. He didn’t follow her, he knew better. Instead he shook his head and returned to his lab. What had gotten into her? She had been evasive ever since they returned from Sokovia, hardly ever in the lab with him and Bruce like she used to be. He noticed how distant and withdrawn she had become around the other Avengers. After an hour of thinking, he spoke up.

“Bruce?” The doctor looked up, surprised at the serious tone in Tony’s voice. “Has (Y/n) been acting strange lately?”

“She seems fine to me. She’s been as happy and sarcastic as usual, why? Do you think something's wrong with her?” Tony stared at his current project.

“Yes.” He threw his wrench on the table and hurried to the elevator and pressed the button to her floor. (Y/n)’s door was left open from her exit earlier. He could see her posters and pictures cluttering the wall, most from concerts that a certain billionaire took her to. Where had she gone? “Friday, where did (Y/n) go?”

“To the roof, sir.” The roof? Why would she go there? He re-entered the elevator and once more rose to the top of the building. When he stepped out onto the roof he could just barely make out her shadowy figure. She was laying on a blanket with her hands behind her head, soft indie music filling the air. Tony lifted his gaze to the sky and saw a light flash across the night sky. _The meteor shower, that was tonight._ He silently walked to her, laying down beside her.

“Hey Tinman.” She didn’t move, only stared up at the stars.

“Any good wishes?” When she didn’t answer, he looked over and saw a faint glisten in her eyes. Tony sat up, leaning on one arm. “Talk to me, (Y/n).” His voice was gentle and it sent her over the edge. Sniffles filled the air as she tried to control her emotions.

“Nothing, it’s stupid.” Tony sighed, she was so withdrawn when usually she had no problem speaking her mind. He racked his brain for the pieces he was missing in this ‘(Y/n) puzzle’. She had isolated herself from the other Avengers other than himself, but why? What was the common feature between the others that he didn’t share with the others. Couldn’t be stunningly good looks. It finally hit him. He pulled her into a hug.

“Loneliness isn’t something to be ashamed of.”

“It’s like they’re rubbing it in. I shouldn’t care but everyone has somebody, Cap’ has Peggy, Thor has Jane, Clint has a wife no one knew about, even Natasha has started wooing Bruce. I can’t stand to be around them with all the love talk!” She cried into his shirt. Tony understood how she felt, more than he would ever let on. He realized they were one in the same, perfectly fine on the outside but inside they felt like Loki after Hulk had gotten a hold of him. He remembered how irritable he was after Pepper left when he was around the others as well, he had also turned to (Y/n) for companionship since she too was relationship-less. He knew that she could see through his mask as well. “I don’t have a vice to turn to like you do. It just gets so overwhelming sometimes.” He looked at the meteor shower, thinking.

“What about me?” (Y/n) pulled her face away from his chest, looking up at him and making note of how beautiful his eyes were when illuminated by the distant flashes of fire.

“What are you saying?”

“Use me as your vice.” He met her eyes, his filled with determination. “We’re already best friends, we’re both tired of being by ourselves, so why not?”

“Because you can’t just base an entire relationship on loneliness, Tony! There’s a whole country song about it. It isn’t healthy.”

“Is any relationship? Come on, (Y/n)! You and I are always together and it’s causing the others to talk, so why not give them something to talk about? Put your emotions on me. If someone comes along then you are free to be with them.” (Y/n) quietly thought it over.

“And if no one comes along? What if I fall for you and you find someone else? What then?”

“That won’t happen.”

“How do you know that?” He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

“I just do.” (Y/n) sighed and nodded her head. She repositioned herself, seated between his legs, back pressed to his front.

“Whatever you say, FeMan.” Tony wrapped his arms around her and the two sat quietly watching the shower of stars.

.  
.  
.

**Extended Ending**

“Friday, where is Tony?” Bruce was busy setting up an experiment, one that Tony and (Y/n) were supposed to help with but were nowhere to be seen.

“He is on the roof.” He could only imagine what he was doing up there.

“Well, what about (Y/n)?” The doctor headed to the elevator to go and collect Tony.

“Ms. (L/n) is also on the roof.” Bruce hastened his speed, worried about what Tony was doing with her on the roof. When he reached the small room that led onto the roof, he noticed Clint and Steve looking out the door window.

“Bruce, come look.” Steve motioned him over to have a peak. (Y/n) and Tony were asleep under a blanket, cuddled into each other.

“Nobody tell the others, here or at SHIELD. We can make a pool of who thinks they’ll get together.” Clint ran off to start collecting on the date pool.

“A what-pool?” Bruce patted Steve on the back.

“Come on, Captain. Let’s go stop him from ruining their bliss.”


	2. When I Needed You

It was nice to be out of the Tower and incognito. It had been months since the Chitauri attack on New York and he needed some much needed ‘Tony Time’ without the others breathing down his neck. He adjusted his jacket and shades before turning the corner into a little park. There was some sort of commotion going on near the front of the park, one police officer and a young woman. The young woman caught Tony’s eye, wearing only a thin tee shirt and ragged jeans in twenty degree weather. He could barely hear the officer ordering her to leave the park.

“Please, sir, where am I to go?” She pleaded.

“That’s none of my concern. You can’t sleep here.” He continued to argue with her, raising his voice. Tony casually walked closer and pretended to busy himself with tying his shoe.

“I’ve told you, my old apartment building was destroyed by the Avengers in that battle! I lost everything, can’t I just stay here one more night? I promise to move on tomorrow.” Guilt hit Tony like a ton of bricks. He glanced up to see the officer reach for his cuffs.

“I will say this one last time: get off of that bench.” When the woman didn’t move, the cop lunged to arrest her.

“That won’t be necessary.” The officer turned to see who had dared stop him. Tony Stark removed his hand from him, taking off his sunglasses and unzipping his jacket to reveal the soft glow of the arc reactor beneath his shirt. The woman's eyes went wide but not as wide as the officer.

“Mr. Stark! I was only removing this vagrant from the premises-”

“She’s with me. I was conducting a social experiment to see how the people treated the homeless population and I have to say, I am not happy about it.” Tony relished the look of embarrassment on his face but kept a stern look about him.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t know!”

“You can guarantee that I will be speaking with you boss about the blatant disrespect you have treated-” He glanced quickly at the woman and she mouthed her last name. “Miss (L/n) and how the boys in blue need to change protocol for the treatment of the city's less fortunate.” The police officer apologized profusely before running off with his tail tucked between his legs. Tony finally let out his laughter once the man was far enough away.

“Why did you step in?” The woman finally spoke up, drawing Tony’s attention back to her.

“Here, take my jacket.” He slid it off of his arms and held it for her. She looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

“I don’t want your charity, Mr. Stark.” The way she spat his name gave him chills. “Why did you help me?”

“Is it a crime to help somebody?”

“When it’s one of you, yes.” She got up. “ _Thank you_ , oh great Iron Man, but I need to vacate the park before that cop comes back.” From the first step, he could see her awful limp in her right leg. He shook it off, following her.

“What do you mean ‘one of you’?”

“The Avengers! You rampage through New York and destroy the city to save us but you never stick around to face the aftermath! You all focus on who you’ve saved and not on who got squashed along the way!” She stopped and glared at him with fiery (e/c) eyes. If looks could kill, he’d surely be roasted alive by the hatred present there. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as well. “You all parade around as heroes and leave the rest of us to die while the real heroes are searching through the rubble, lifting concrete off of the little people you were supposed to protect! Where were you when _I_ was being crushed, when _I_ needed you most?” Tony flinched at the harsh truth of this woman’s past. He knew she had a right to hold anger in her heart towards him and his friends and he wanted nothing more in that moment but to help in any way possible. She turned away to hide the streaks running down her face.

“Let me make it up to you, from all of us.” He reached out to comfort her but it wasn’t any use.

“What are you going to do? Send me a basket of exotic butters or something? I lost my home, my job, and any chance at a job in the future thanks to Captain America slamming an alien into my apartment building.”

“Then I’ll give you a job.” The (h/c) looked at him like he was crazy. “And I’ll make you a room up in the Tower, unless you want your own place because I could have that arranged as well. Oh and I could call in the best doctors to look at your le-”

“Why would you help me? After all the awful things I said and how messed up my leg is, I don’t understand.” Tony smiled at her cute confused face.

“I want to be the hero you should of had that day, the hero you deserve.” He held out a hand to her. “Hello, my name is Tony Stark and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The woman eyed him with caution but took his hand.

“(Y/n) (L/n).” (Y/n) wrapped her arms around Tony. “Thank you.”


	3. Unless You Mean It Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This' by Toby Keith.

“(Y/n) come on! It’s only for a few hours.”

“No, Tony.”

“Why not? You’ve never had a problem with going before.” Tony Stark paced in front of where she sat. “This event is a big deal and if I don’t have a date then I’ll be a laughing stock.”

“I have plans.”

“Your weekly Uno tournament with Cap’, Thor, and Bruce can be rescheduled. I’ll even pay for a new dress just for this event.” He stopped and looked at her with those big, brown, puppy dog eyes. (Y/n) sighed in defeat, holding out her hand for his credit card.

“What time do I need to meet you out front.” She hid her smile when he bounced up and down with excitement. He handed her his card with a winning grin.

“Six. And wear something nice.” He winked and walked out of the living room.

“I always do.” She said to herself. She always acted like it was a hassle but the truth of the matter was she was always at Tony Stark’s beck and call, had been for decades now. (Y/n) was, as he referred (not in a mean way), his girl best friend and she was fine with that. Or so she tried to tell herself.

So with a mental pep talk, (Y/n) left the Tower to go find a dress of considerable caliber. After hours of searching for the perfect dress, she finally headed home to get ready. She was a little weary of the dress she picked but because it was such a big deal to Tony she would wear it and pray she didn’t look like a firetruck. He seemed really nervous about tonight so she hoped wearing his favourite color would make him feel better.

“Are you ready to lose again this week, (Y/n)?” Steve joked as she walked into the common area. He watched her shoulders slump.

“Can’t tonight, I’m going with Tony to some event tonight.” She said with a fake smile. Steve just ‘hm’ed, knowing full well that she was in an emotional hell. (Y/n) just went to her room to get ready.

Tony was pacing nervously. Where was she? He told her to be ready at six and it was quarter till. She still had time but she was usually early. He tried to tell himself to calm down.

“You know if you keep that up you’ll ruin your shoes.” (Y/n)’s voice came from behind him. He turned around and froze. “What? I knew this shade wasn’t a good look for me.” She nervously ran her hands over the bright red dress, smoothing out the wrinkles. Normally she would wear a simple pastel cocktail dress, nothing too fancy, so he was surprised to see her in a bright red a-line dress with black lace details. Her hair was done up in (curls/braids/etc.) with a red hair pin.

“No...no you look great.” He smiled a big goofy smile and offered her his arm. “This way m’lady.”The two made their way to the waiting limo, Tony opening the door for his friend and they rode off to the event.

“So why are you so nervous about tonight?”

“Nervous? Me?” He raised his eyebrow at her. She just rolled her eyes. “Damn, I thought I hid it so well.”

“Not from me.”

“Well tonight is the first time I’ll be in the same room with…” He hesitated. “With Pepper, since she left.” (Y/n)’s heart tightened at the sadness in his voice. Pepper was usually Tony’s date to events when they were dating but when she couldn’t it was (Y/n) who went. The whole place would surely be filled with journalists hungry for the scoop on the big breakup and Tony would surely resort to heavy drinking. (Y/n) took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“You’ll do fine. If anyone gets too personal I’ll chase them away.” The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door for the two occupants. As soon as they were in view, they were blinded by the flashing cameras. Tony held out his arm for (Y/n) to take and they made their way down the red carpet.

“Tony! Tony! Who are you wearing tonight?”

“How are the Avengers doing?”

“Tony! Will Thor be here tonight as well?”

“Miss! Who designed your dress?”

It was a never ending onslaught of questions that the two never stopped to answer. Tony just flashed them his award winning smile and kept walking towards the door.

“Mr. Stark I noticed you aren’t here with Pepper Potts. Are you guys no longer together?”

(Y/n)’s heart stopped. She could feel Tony freeze and his muscles tensed up.

“Tony has no comment.” The reporter looked taken aback that she had answered for him,

“So are you the new woman in charge of Iron Man? What’s your name, sweetheart?” He shoved his recorder in her face. He then pulled it back. “I know you, you’ve been with him to events before even when he was dating Potts. Tony arrived to the event with his mistress.” He spoke the last part into his recorder.

“Excuse me I am no one's mistress.” She grabbed the man's recorder and snapping it in half, throwing it in his face. “And I’m damn sure not a sweetheart.” Tony led her away, throwing a look over his shoulder at the journalist. They made their way into the venue, smiling and waving at the other guests. (Y/n) wore that smile that Tony hated, the one that gave the impression that she was happy but it never made it to her eyes.

“Don’t let that journalist get to you. Come on, let’s go get some snacks. I hear they brought in a world class sushi chef, any mistress of mine has gotta love sushi.” That earned him a smack on the arm but it did make her smile.

“You’re an ass sometimes.”

“You’re the one who made me this way.” They pillaged the hors d'oeuvres and sat at a table in the middle of the dining area. “So are you having fun? After we chow down we can tear up the dancefloor.” Tony smiled over a mouthful of spicy tuna. The two friends laughed and people watched for the better part of an hour.

“Tony! Oh, and (Y/n). Thank you both for coming!” Their laughter died out, facing the new person at their table. (Y/n) slid her hand into Tony’s and squeezed it.

“Of course we couldn’t miss such an important night for the New York Children's Hospital.” (Y/n) smiled at Pepper. “I take it we’ve almost hit the donation goal?”

“Yes, only a few grand short now so hopefully Happy can sweet talk the few holdouts into giving.” Tony remained silent for the whole exchange, unknowingly clinging to (Y/n).

“If-” He cleared his throat. “If we don’t meet our goal, Stark Industries will match every donation we do have.”

“Tony I don’t think-” Pepper stood from her seat. (Y/n) rose as well, pulling Tony up with her.

“I think it’s time we tear up the dance floor. Seeya around, Pep.” Pepper called after them in frustration to no avail. They weaved through the crowd to find a good spot away from the fiery red head. Just as they got situated, the orchestra struck up a piece familiar to both Stark and (L/n). Tony wrapped his arm around (Y/n) and she placed hers on his shoulder.

“Why this one?” He grumbled as they began to move slowly with the strings. (Y/n) laughed quietly.

“I was always fond of this piece. Antonín Dvořák's Serenade for Strings Movement One, we have rather fond memories with this song. It's the song your mother used to teach you how to dance.” She stumbled slightly over his foot.

“And who taught you to dance?” The sarcasm dripped from his words but amusement sparkled in his eyes.

“You did, you idiot.” They both chuckled at the thought. “You used me to practice so your dad wouldn't have to deal with a ‘rhythmless’ son at important parties. Poor old Howard didn't have that though, you're still pretty bad.”

“Like you're one to talk. Mom and dad invited you along so the other girls wouldn't have to dance with me.” Tony’s smile fell. “They always did like you though.”

“I think it's because I kept you out of trouble for the most part.”

“Yeah? Like that time you encouraged me to dress up in Aunt Peggy’s old dress and run through the mansion yelling that things were the ‘bee's knees’ and other stupid slang?” (Y/n) had to wipe a tear from her eye from laughing so hard at the memory of him in that army green dress.

“Or when we built snowmen on the roof and I slipped and broke my arm? It's a wonder I wasn't banned from the grounds.” Tony glanced down at the scar on her arm from that day. His mom was so worried about her that she made Howard drive them to the hospital instead of the staff driver. “You had just started your second semester at MIT. Tony Stark, the youngest guy to ever attend MIT. But we still managed to have normal teen fun for your sake. Remember my senior prom?”

“What ever happened to that Jake kid? I imagine he didn't do much with his life.”

“Prison for petty theft.”

“Ha, serves him right.”

“You did a pretty good number on his nose that night, Peggy had a stern talk with you when we got home about not throwing the first punch.” The two fell silent as the orchestra started to play a new song. (Y/n) rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and just moving with him to the music. Tony let his head drop to nuzzle her hair. She always smelled like (fav fruit), even when they were younger. He noticed a familiar musky scent on her skin and chuckled.

“Have you been using my body wash?”

“It smells nice and lasts longer than women's wash. I'll buy the next bottle.” It smells like you, she thought. They fell quiet once more, simply enjoying the others company.

(Y/n) was lost in thought, noticing how long they'd been dancing and how Tony’s hand was wrapped tighter than usual around her. Was he okay? Was he just as unsure as she was? That's ridiculous, he wasn't clinging to her because he liked her, he was nervous about the party. About Pepper...She had seen Pepper and Happy at one point as they were spinning around the dance floor. They looked so in love. She had hoped Tony hadn't seen though she knew he'd be the slightest bit glad that Pepper was happy. That was a feeling she knew all too well. She always supported Tony when he was with Pepper knowing that his happiness was what was important, even if that meant suffering in silence. They stopped moving, (Y/n) raised her head and met Tony’s brown eyes in confusion.

“Why’d we sto-” Her eyes widened when she felt his lips on hers. (Y/n) wanted nothing more than to melt into the kiss, to just get lost with him on the dance floor, but she knew it wasn’t right. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his as he tried to reclaim her lips. “Tony please. You shouldn’t kiss me like this, unless...unless you mean it like...that.” Tears pooled in her eyes as she pushed away the exact thing she had wanted since she was eleven.

“I’m sorry I-” He let out a frustrated sigh.

“That reporter would never believe that we’re just friends if he saw that...us.” The two started dancing again before they drew suspicion.

“Are though we, just friends? I’ve been thinking lately about the last thirty five or so years.”

“Well that’s dangerous now, isn’t it?” (Y/n) laughed sadly. “Are we that old?”

“Please, just listen.” Tony wiped a tear from her cheek that she hadn’t even realized was there. “I know about everything. Rhodey and Steve cornered me one day, I was lucky to get away with my life, but they drove one thing home: I’ve treated you like shit for years.”

“No you haven’t. Name one thing you did that qualifies as shitty.”

“I made you usher out my one night stands while you had to swallow your anger and your sadness. You were practically my maid and caregiver after my parents and then Jarvis died, did I even let you grieve? And all these damned events where you had to keep me from falling over because I’m-”

“Stop it Tony! You’re doing that thing again where you blame literally everything on yourself. I stuck by you for thirty six years because I love you! Yeah, some of it sucked but I got to be miserable for my favourite person and I wouldn’t take any of it back.” Were they fighting or were they both just finally saying what needed to be said? (Y/n) was so confused and that didn’t mix well with the hundred other emotions running circles in her brain. “Tony, let’s just sort this out once and for all, if you mean it, kis-” She was once more silenced by Tony’s lips and this time she let herself enjoy it.


	4. Talisman

_The shapeshifter settled down in the back of the tavern, kicking her feet up on the table and counting her gold. A sly smirk rested upon her lips, growing with each coins chink into her coin purse. Tavern goers ambled about with the occasional fight between farmers and townsfolk. After about two tankards of ale the door slammed open and ushered in a new adventurer. He swaggered to the bar and ordered a drink with the wave of his hand, leaning on the counter and scanning the room. The barmaid set down his drink and made sure her goods were well in view of the handsome man before moving to wipe up a warriors spill. Taking a swig of rum, the pirate’s eyes focused on the lone woman in the corner. His lip curled up as he made his way to her table and set his drink down._

_“Don’t even think about it.” She threatened without looking up from her gold._

_“Well I think you owe me at least a drink after practically mauling me in the woods.” He sat down and looked over the beautiful shapeshifter across from him._

_“You startled me.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She put away her money and sat up, feet flat on the floor. “I suggest that we go outside if you’re so keen on fighting me. I’d hate to destroy the only tavern around.” She stood, flinging two gold coins onto the table and making her way outside. The pirate downed his rum and followed the woman out into the streets._

_“What kind of forms have you got for me today, hm? A wolf, a giant, another lion?” The pirate taunted as he drew his rapier, back turned to his opponent. He heard her pained cry and turned just in time to see her skin rip and tear, replaced by green scales. Her legs elongated and grew sharp claws along with her hands. Massive emerald wings sprouted from her shoulder blades and stretched to the sky. He had seen her shapeshift before but nothing compared to the transformation he was witnessing. A loud roar ripped through the air, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight._

“What the hell? When did you kill a dragon?”

“When you went to the bathroom.”

“That’s not fair, you should have told me!”

“I did warn you not to attack me. You saw me warn him, right, Clint?”

“She did tell you that you’d be wiser not to attack her and just encounter the space.” Clint shrugged. “But he has been gunning for you since you picked up that rune sword.”

“Just whose side are you on?” (Y/n) laughed and turned back to Tony. “Roll for strength matey.” He rolled the dice and smirked.

“A five. Your turn.” Tony crossed his fingers that she rolled a two or one. She let the dice drop from her hand and dance across the board. “Shit!”

“Aha! Told you not to fight me. Now what have you got over there that could equal a life?” (Y/n) leaned over the table to get a look at his items and followers. “I’ll take that unicorn, sir.” Tony huffed and threw the card at her.

“I didn’t want it anyways. Alright Bruce, your go.”

“I’m a toad so not much for me to do.” Bruce moved one space, drew an adventure card, and sighed. He handed (Y/n) his life chip. “Go ahead and just give me the two life.” Once chips were exchanged he set down a craft 10 demon on his current space.

“Ooh, a fine trophy for my use, if Clint doesn’t beat me to it.” (Y/n) mentally counted how many spaces she’d need to get to the demon. Clint rolled and moved to the forest, claiming the last strength from the fountain and putting the card in the discard pile.

“Look I gotta get going, I promised Laura I’d be home before 3am and it’s already 2:30.” After making his move, Clint stood and stretched.

“Yeah it’s time for bed.” Bruce rubbed his eyes under his glasses and set down his dice. Tony and (Y/n) both leaned back in their chairs, the latter holding back a yawn.

“Tell Laura that I can watch the kiddos whenever you guys want a date night.”

“You never offer to watch my kid.”

“I don’t think Vision needs me to coddle him, Tony.” They all laughed.

“Besides, who would you go on a date with if (Y/n) is stuck here?” Bruce added with a smirk. (Y/n)’s face bloomed red.

“Well...well maybe he’d take Nat out to a nice dinner!” She stuttered over her comeback but finally got it out resulting in a couple of ‘ohs’ from the peanut gallery and a blushing Bruce.

“Nice save there.” Clint nudged her side. An awkward silence settled in the room until Clint cleared his throat. “Anyways...I’m out, see you guys next Saturday to see (Y/n) steal more of our stuff.” The group dispersed with everyone going their separate ways, Clint out to his car, Bruce to his room, and Tony to the kitchen for one last drink. (Y/n) meandered slowly to her room, humming as she walked.

They all had fun with their game nights and when (Y/n) suggested a new game they all agreed to learn it and now they had been playing for the past two saturdays. She had warned that a game of Talisman could take a good 13 hours to finish, and that was a low average. She had pitched the idea to more than just Bruce, Clint, and Tony, but no one else wanted to give it a chance. Their loss, she had said to herself.

“Not so fast, dragon lady.” Tony’s voice broke her thinking. “I still don’t think it’s fair, no one told me about your newly acquired form.”

“Don’t be a sore loser, scallywag.” (Y/n) turned, smirking. “I didn’t whine when Clint stole my raft for the third time after I stole it back the other two times.” She leaned on the doorframe to her room.

“As I recall, you did. And the time Bruce managed to knock you down a life with that spell.”

“Well I couldn’t sit quiet while a monk took down a powerful shapeshifter like myself.” She said, covering her chest with a hand, feigning shock. “Besides, you like it when I steal your stuff. Why else would you make stupid moves all the time?” She opened her door.

“I do not make stupid moves.” Tony pouted. “I’m just new to the game, I don’t know all the tricks like you do.” (Y/n)’s smile dropped, a look of guilt on her face.

“I didn’t think of it like that. I was just so glad that you wanted to play with me that I forgot to take into account that you guys are still learning.” As she spoke she inched closer to him, walking him into the wall.

“Y-yeah, there’s a lot of rules to know and what item does what and so on.” He looked in her (e/c) eyes, she was so close to him. A smile bloomed on her lips once more, a seductive sort of grin where she bit her lip slightly.

“Then next time,” She leaned in, lips just brushing his ear, and whispered. “Get good, noob.” Tony pushed her away, looking anywhere but at her.

“Jesus Christ, I hate you.” He groaned. (Y/n) just laughed and returned to her doorway.

“Goodnight, Captain Stark.” She waved and closed the door behind her.


	5. Cover Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song 'Cover Me Up' by Jason Isbell.

“Tony, we need to pull off and find somewhere to stay for the night.” (Y/n) yawned, turning down the music's volume. She looked out of the window.

“No, we’re fine.” He glanced at her quickly before turning back to the road.

“You’re exhausted.” (Y/n) pointed at the bags under his eyes. “If we had flown you’d have to check those bags.” She laughed when he swatted her hand way.

“It was your idea to drive back to New York. What could have been a two hour flight from Atlanta turned into a thirteen hour drive.”

“I wanted to visit some sights. Look, I’ll call a friend about getting a cabin and we can have a nice,” She leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Romantic getaway.” She smiled when she saw his hands clench the steering wheel tighter.

“You do that.” Was all he got out, making her laugh harder. She called a friend who lived in Asheville who happened to be a vacation realtor. He told her about a cabin that was a few exits away from where they were now and she gave him Tony’s card to pay for it.

“Thanks, Adam.” She hung up and typed in the address on her phone. “We’ll need to stop at a grocery store before we head to the cabin.”

“And why is that?”

“Because it might snow?” Her voice rose nervously as she told him. “Look, we aren’t going to be able to outrun it, might as well grab some food and take shelter in a cozy cabin.” He just sighed, looked at the gps, and drove. They got off and stopped at a store called Ingles.

“What the hell is Ingles?” Tony raised an eyebrow at her as she grabbed a shopping cart.

“The best damn grocery store in the world. Now help me pick out food.” The store was busier than he had expected at one in the morning, filled with college kids buying beer and snacks, but they finished their shopping, paid, and headed off to the cabin. The first few flakes of snow were beginning to swirl around the car as they pulled into the almost vertical driveway. Tony gave her a look as he parked under the carport and shut the engine off. They didn’t speak as they carried their suitcases and two bags of groceries into the house. It was a quaint two story house, the downstairs only housing a spare room and the laundry, the main house up steep wooden stairs.

“So who was that Adam guy, hm?” Tony raised an eyebrow with a small grin as he put away the sandwich meat.

“I met him in college. Jealous that I have friends, are we?” (Y/n) nudged his shoulder. She walked down the hallway and found the master bedroom and another small bedroom across from it. The bathroom was nice and clean, rustic themed of course, but clean all the same.

“Not jealous, just surprised you can make friends.” He called from the kitchen. (Y/n) rolled her eyes and turned to walk to the sliding door leading to the porch. The snow was falling steadily now, covering the deck in patches of white. Tony walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, both just silently watching the snow. As he held her, a song that she played on their drive popped into his head. He pulled away and spun her to face him. She let out a soft giggle when he grabbed her hands and led her to the master bedroom.

“What are you doing, silly man?” Her heart fluttered when he stopped and brought his hand to her cheek. Tony’s lips brushed hers.

“So, girl leave your boots by the bed, we ain’t leaving this room.” His singing made (Y/n)’s eyes widen when she recognized the song he sang. “‘Til someone needs medical help or magnolias bloom. It’s cold in this house and I ain’t going out to chop wood.” (Y/n) kissed him, silencing his serenade. She walked him backwards to the massive bed and pushed him down onto it. The two lovers pulled the thick comforter over themselves and laid in each others arms, whispering sweet nothings. Tony fell asleep first and (Y/n) placed a kiss to his forehead.

“So cover me up and know you’re enough, to use me for good.”


	6. Why?

“Where is (Y/n)?” Tony closed the fridge door, balancing an armful of snacks. Bruce looked up from his book as he passed.

“I haven’t seen her all day. Nightly gaming?”

“Yeah but she’s not in the media room.” Tony set down some things and ran a hand through his hair. “Jarvis, where is (Y/n)?”

“Ms. (L/n) is currently on the penthouse balcony.” Both men looked up, startled.

“What? In the rain?” Bruce asked in shock.

Tony dropped the rest of his snacks and ran up the stairs. He could see a lone form through the window. He hesitated in the doorway leading to the balcony. She didn’t move a muscle when he stepped out into the pouring rain. Her face was turned to the sky allowing the drops of water to roll down her skin, she was soaked to the bone.

“What are you doing out here?” (Y/n) remained motionless even when he knelt beside her. (H/c) strands clung to her face. “Are you alright?” She opened her eyes and looked at him, blinking away the water.

“I’m alright.” Her voice sounded hollow and tired. Tony stood, holding a hand out for her. Her skin was cold from the rain but he held it tight as she pulled herself to her feet.

“Let’s get you warmed up.” He led her inside, both leaving pools of water in their wake as he guided her to his bathroom. He wrapped her in the fluffiest towel he could find and used another to dry her hair. Confusion filled his eyes after he had wiped away the excess water on her face only to have two steady streams still flowing over plump cheeks. “(Y/n), why are you crying?” Had she been crying the whole time?

“I’m not.” She answered, her eyes unfocused. “I’m alright.” She tried to walk away but he stopped her.

“Damn it all, (Y/n)! You are not alright.” Tony searched her eyes for any sign of an answer.

“I promise you, Tony. I’m fine.” She sounded exhausted. When she tried to leave, he let her, following her as she stumbled to her own bedroom. She seemed lost in her own world, almost running into the door. Tony opened it for her and followed her inside. “You don’t need to worry.”

“I am worried, sweetheart.” He almost didn’t catch her flinch when he called her by his pet name for her. (Y/n) disappeared into her closet and returned wearing a nightshirt he had given her for Christmas the year before. “Please talk to me, (Y/n).” She sat on the edge of her bed and held her face in her hands, sobs racking her body. He sat beside her and wrapped her in a hug. Tony had never seen her in such a state.

“W-why?” She only managed one word between her gasping breaths of air.

“Why what?” He spoke softly, moving back to wipe at the rivers running down her face.

“I-I d-d-don’t under-stand why.” Her words were choked out by more sobs. “Why do y-you love someon-n-e like m-me?” Tony was taken aback. (Y/n), his strong and happy (Y/n), was having an emotional breakdown because she didn’t think she was good enough?

“Where is this coming from?” She just shrugged, pulling away and covering her face once more. “Sweetheart, I love you for so many different reasons. Don’t you ever doubt my feelings towards you.”

“But why?” She shouted through her tears. He jumped at her outburst. “Just look at me!” Her hands left her face and wrapped around her stomach.

“(Y/n)-”

“I keep waiting to wake up and learn that this is all a dream, some sort of cruel joke. Why? I-I can’t fathom why someone like you would waste your time on me.” Her hysterics had calmed enough for her to speak without hindrance. “I don’t deserve anyone like you, Tony.” (Y/n) whimpered. It hurt his heart to see her so broken.

“What can I do to help?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know why I’m like this.” She looked up at the ceiling, tears still falling at a steady pace. “Tony, why am I like this?” Her pleading voice hit him hard. He didn’t know how to help her and it made him angry at himself. Tony tried to piece together how his beautiful (Y/n) could fall so far into her own self destructive thoughts. He scooted back until his back rested against the headboard and patted the space beside him. In silence, (Y/n) laid back and curled herself up in his lap.

“I love you so much, (Y/n). If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here.” He whispered his affections for her and ran his fingers through her hair, allowing her to cry herself out.

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly, catching his hand and squeezing it.

“For what, sweetheart?”

“For being like this.” Her grip on his hand slackened for a moment. “It’s hard to trust people's intentions when you’ve gone through a lifetime of emotional abuse. You’re the first guy who’s ever actually liked me and it’s a heavy adjustment I’m trying to make.”

“Then I’m going to work harder to show you that you are deserving of my love.”

“I’ll do the same.” (Y/n) rolled over so she could look up at him. She gave a tired smile and wrapped her arms around his waist.

~

(Y/n) awoke the next morning on Tony’s chest. His soft snoring made her heart flutter. She tried to sit up but his iron grip held her firmly in place against him. Seeing no point in fighting him, she nestled back in, listening to his heartbeat. Why had she ever doubted herself? She did deserve mornings like his with the one man who loved her.

“Thank you for loving me, Tony.”


	7. Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains implied sexual activity, alcohol, and implied verbal abuse. Didn't think this one chapter warranted labeling the whole collection so I put a warning here. Also crosses into the Marvel Netflix Universe with Jessica Jones and Malcolm being Readers friends.

(H/c) hair hung messily in her face as she rubbed her eyes in frustration. She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping man behind her. A scowl fixed itself on her features as she watched the rise and fall of his chest, the twitch of his frown as he dreamt. Her gaze moved to the bruises and bite marks on her shoulder and she felt a strange mix of shame, pride, and satisfaction. No doubt Tony had gouges and red marks as well, she grinned humorlessly.

How had this happened again, she sighed inwardly, closing her eyes and thinking over the past twelve hours. Their argument played in her mind, the yelling, the things thrown, the sex. What was the term for their style of copulation? Hate fucking. They were hate fucking and had been for the last eight months. Truth was they hated everything about each other but somehow they had started this toxic relationship of crawling into the others bed. (Y/n) stood up, crossed the room to her discarded jeans and dug for her phone. She texted her best friend knowing she was probably awake.

‘Can I crash at your place?’ She started to search for her underwear and bra while she waited for a reply. The last bra hook had just gone into place when her phone buzzed.

‘Yeah sure.’ A small smile played at her lips as seconds later another text came in. ‘Pick up more whiskey.’ Slipping her loose (f/c) sweater over her head, (Y/n) pulled on her jeans, and left. She walked to the 24/7 liquor store a few blocks away and looked at the time on her phone while the clerk rang up the six bottles of Cutty Sark. It was three in the morning and she was buying enough alcohol to incapacitate ten men, well, maybe her and barely bringing color to Jessica’s cheeks.

“That’ll be $146.34.” She hands the middle aged man $200 in cash. “Rough night?” He asked friendly like.

“Nothing rougher than usual.” She sighs when he hands her the change and the bags of scotch. He just raises an eyebrow and watches her leave. The walk to Jessica’s place was short thankfully, this side of town always worried (Y/n), especially at this time of morning. The door was unlocked and she could see the glow of Jessica’s lamp through the glass door marked ‘ _Alias Investigations_ ’. “You owe me $150 bucks.” She called as she shut the door behind her, walking into her office and setting the bags on the desk her friend was perched at. There were three bottles of Jim Beam already empty on the floor beside her.

“I don’t owe you shit.” Jessica mumbled, greedily taking a paper bag and tearing the scotch out, throwing the cap at her friend. (Y/n) took a bottle of her own and clinked the two together in a toast.

“To being shitty people.” She laughed dryly before taking a swig.

“Here, here.” Jessica agreed, chugging half the liquor in one go. The two women sat for hours, Jessica in her desk chair and (Y/n) on the floor leaning against the wall, talking and drinking. “Just stop seeing him, (Y/n). You clearly aren’t good for each other. Maybe you should give Malcolm a try, he practically worships the ground you walk on.” The detective was staring up at the ceiling.

“He’s too nice. I deserve the shit I’m in now.” (Y/n) closed her eyes, exhaustion catching up with her.

“Well it’d get him out of my hair for a bit.”

“I’m not going to ruin him, he’s dealt with enough fuckery as it is.” The (h/c) haired woman laughed ruefully. “Though I guess Tony doesn’t deserve this either. I’m just not good for anyone.”

“I know how you feel.” Jessica sighed. (Y/n) knew she was thinking about Luke.

“If only there was a personified version of alcohol.”

“I think we’re it.” The strong woman snickered. “Come on, lets get some sleep.” They stumbled and crawled to the disheveled bed and collapsed, not even pulling on the covers before submitting to sleep.

When he rolled over to find the bed empty beside him, Tony let out an annoyed growl. What had he expected after last night? That (Y/n) would bring him breakfast in bed and cover him in kisses while telling him how much she loved him? His hand went to the now scabbed over mark on his neck and grimaced. It wasn’t an argument he had expected to happen, not after all this time, but he knew they were both drunk and said everything that was on their minds. (Y/n) wanted to end this harmful relationship and he had gotten angry, yelling at her and backing her into a corner. She screamed right back how much she really loathed him and how she wished he had just died when that nuclear bomb went off fighting the aliens Loki had brought. That sent a pang through his heart that she wished him dead but instead he acted on the blinding rage. He had told her that her ex didn’t kill himself because of Kilgrave’s control, that he did it to get away from her. The look on her face would probably stick with him for the rest of his life. They really were fucked up.

“Sir, you’re going to be late for your speech at MIT if you don’t get ready now.” Jarvis voiced, making him jump. Tony stumbled to the bathroom to shower, grabbing his phone on the way. He stopped and took in his wrecked appearance. He glanced down at the phone on the counter and thought about texting her a long apology. Maybe she’d send one back and they could move forward.

‘Meet at your place tonight, 6pm. We need to talk.’ He sent instead. She was probably at that crazy strong detectives apartment asleep after getting drunk for a second time last night. He got ready, washed away the sweat and dried blood, covered the visible marks with concealer, and went on his way.

The smell of bacon and coffee greeted (Y/n) as she stirred awake. Jessica was still sound asleep when she padded into the kitchen to see Malcolm scrambling some eggs. She silently poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table with a groan of pain.

“Good morning.” He laughed, setting a plate piled high with bacon, eggs, and toast in front of her. (Y/n) watched him with serious eyes as he turned away to pour more eggs into the pan. “I heard you come in last night so I figured you would like some hangover breakfast.” Malcolm said lightly. If only she wasn’t a piece of shit, he really could make an honest woman out of her. God, he was too pure for this fucked up world.

“I don’t deserve your kindness, Mal.” (Y/n) sighed, forking a large bite of eggs. Malcolm glanced at her when she wasn’t looking, wincing at the large hickies and bite marks visible on her collarbones and neck. He shook his head and focused on the pan as she reached for her phone she left on the table before bed last night. She let out another sigh, setting it down.

“You deserve every bit of kindness, (Y/n).” He spoke honestly, making himself a plate and joining her at the table. They ate mostly in silence, some small talk peppered the air but not much. Jessica woke up around two and reheated the cold meal, joining the two still sitting at the table.

“Thank you for the nice breakfast, Mal. And you too Jessica for letting me come here last night. I gotta get home and take a long hot shower though.” (Y/n) stood, stretching a moment, her sweater rising a bit over her stomach to reveal more marks. Malcolm gripped his coffee cup tighter at the sight. They said goodbye and watched her walk out of the door.

“Maybe you should chase after her, lover boy.” Jessica snorted. But they both knew she needed the time alone.

(Y/n) stood in the shower until the water ran cold, and then stood there for another ten minutes. She felt numb as she dried herself and dressed, going to sit and wait for the impending catastrophe. She stared blankly at the wall for an hour, not flinching when the door opened and closed. Tony was silent as he entered the living room, observing her still form.

“(Y/n), I’m sorry.”

“I can’t do this anymore.” They said at the same time, though (Y/n)’s words came out as a whisper.

“What?” He questioned, standing in one spot, eyes burning holes in the back of her head.

“I can’t take this anymore, Tony.” She turned to face him, tears in her eyes. This nearly floored him. He had never seen her cry, not even last night when he said those awful things. “You don’t deserve this.” She said sternly, trying to rein in her urge to cry. He crossed the room to her, she rose to her feet.

“Look, neither of us meant what we said last night. We are both broken people who need someone who understands an-” A bitter laugh ripped through (Y/n)’s throat.

“No, I think we both know that we meant every word of what was said. We’re going to end up killing each other, we can’t go on like this.” She could feel her heart breaking as she spoke. But why? Why did this hurt so much? They hated each other, get it together.

“I know.” Tony sighed. He stepped closer, reaching out for her and she let him. He pulled her into his arms. She didn’t fight him, she just stood there, arms limp at her side, eyes unfocused. She blinked away her unfeeling and looked up at him.

“One more night?” She asked weakly, lifting her hands to his chest.

“We really shouldn’t.” He whispered back, nuzzling and placing gentle kisses in the crook of her neck. Her breath hitched.

“One more night, and tomorrow you will never have to see me again.” She bargained. He paused his assault on her neck. He frowned against her skin. Never see her again? Was that what he wanted? No, was that what she wanted?

“Tomorrow.” He repeated, resuming his kisses.

That night they made love like they meant it, no hate fucking, no roughness, just gentle meaningful sex. When (Y/n) woke up alone the next morning, there was a sense of acceptance that helped ease the pain in her heart. Tony had left without a trace, save for the marks on her body from the night before last. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, taking inventory of her thoughts and emotions. She reached for her phone on the nightstand and slowly sat up to focus on the screen so she could type. She noticed with a sad smile that Tony had removed his contact information from her phone before he left. She scrolled to the ‘M’s and tapped a name.

‘Wanna go get coffee?’ She closed her eyes, letting a single tear fall down her cheek.

‘I’d love to.’


	8. Simulations

She awoke in the middle of the night, grasping her swollen belly. She brushed shook her husband awake, letting him know it was time. They rushed to the door, greeted by their loving pet as they left to meet their new family member. When they finally returned home with their new son, (sons name), they both crowded around and cherished him from (h/c) haired head to tiny toes.

It seemed that in a flash their baby grew into a toddler, learning basic skills he’d need to make it in this world. He took after his father, smart, curious, adventurous. Little (S/n) loved to play with the family cat, loved to be tossed in the air by his father, and he loved to read his books. It wasn’t long before his birthday came and he seemed to blossom into a child, ready to take on the world, and school. He made many friends on his trips to the park with his parents, he loved when his mom played with him on the big pirate ship playset. When he noticed his mother growing round with another baby, he loved to listen and feel his unborn sibling.

“What are you doing?” Tony’s voice made (Y/n) jump. She panicked and paused her game, clicking away from the touching moment.

“N-nothing, why?” She blushed, not looking at him.

“Are you playing Sims?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “How is Bruce’s sim?” He sat beside her on the couch, leaning over and looking at her laptop screen.

“Fine, he’s fine. He and Nat moved out and got a dog.” (Y/n) slightly turned her computer away.

“What are you hiding?” Tony reached across her and pulled the laptop into his own lap, using his finger drag the camera on the touch screen.

“I’m not hiding anything. Why would I hide our sims lives from you?” (Y/n) nervously glanced over and watched as he found their sims. “See nothing new.” She tried to wrestle the computer from him.

“We had a kid?” Tony leaned away, moving out of her reach. “Aww, he got your hair.” The billionaire cooed, inspecting the virtual child.

“He got your brains.”

“Why are you so shy about this? (Y/n), we have sex like every night.” He squinted at the screen. “Are you pregnant again? Apparently we have lots of sex in the game too.” (Y/n) grabbed a pillow and covered her face.

“It was your fault we had the first one, I left to go get a drink and i came back and you were talking my sim into ‘Trying for baby’.”

“I like that my sim is just like me. And the second time?” Tony sat back down and handed her back her computer.

“Well I thought that (S/n) would like a little sibling.” He laughed at her red face. He leaned on her shoulder and watched her manipulate these fictional lives, keeping them fed and happy.

“(Y/n)?”

“Hm?”

“You realize we are married in real life right?” He looked up at her, she was focused on the game.

“Obviously, you dummy.”

“We could…” Tony nuzzled into her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin. “You know.”

“Know what?” (Y/n) was lasered in on stopping Tony’s sim from eating spoiled food. Tony growled lowly and shut the laptop, setting it on the table. “What are you doing? I haven’t saved in a while!”

“We can make real kids, you know.” Tony pulled (Y/n) into his lap, brushing a hand through her hair.

“But what if we aren’t ready? Real children are a big responsibility, Tony.” (Y/n) froze.

“I think we are. We’ve taken care of Steve, he was our test child and he turned out alright.”

“Steve is a grown man.” She giggled. “I want kids, Tony, believe me. But at the same time I’m terrified. What if I’m a bad mother?”

“You’ll be the most wonderful mother, sweetheart.” He kissed her gently. “And you know what? We can be scared together. But we should at least try.”

“Alright.”

~

(Y/n) awoke in the middle of the night with sharp pains in her lower abdomen.

“What is it?” Tony bolted up, looking his wife over.

“Nothing, just a restless night for (S/n). He keeps kicking my bladder and it hurts.” She laughed, holding her stomach. “Go back to sleep, I think I’m going to sit up for a bit.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m going to go play Sims until he settles down.” (Y/n) pulled on her robe and padded downstairs to the couch. “Time to mess with Bruce and Nat’s life.”


	9. Merry Christmas to Me

“What do we say to the nice woman?” There was a whole chorus of thanks from a herd of children. “Come on guys, let’s head to the last store then we can go to the park.” The kids shuffled down the street and stopped in front of a little deli where the owner stood out front with a bowl of candy.

“Happy Halloween!” The owner greeted.

“Thank you so much for doing this.”

“It’s no problem, Ms. (Y/n).” Once every child had gotten candy, the group headed across the street to the little park and playground. People stopped and stared at the dozen costumed children and their teacher. It was an odd site to see Mary Poppins leading a parade of ghosts and princesses through the streets of (town name), and it brought smiles to many faces. The children set their bags of candy on the picnic tables before running to play. Halfway through a heated game of ‘sharks and minnows’*, the kids had stopped running and gathered around someone.

“Kent what’s wrong?” Ms. (Y/n) turned around and gasped.

“Wow, it’s really him!”

“Are you here to fight aliens?”

“Where’s your suit?”

“Whoah, one at a time.” Tony Stark laughed at the barrage of questions hurled at him. He was amused to see some of the kids dressed like the Avengers. 

“Are you really Iron Man?”

“Yes I am.”

“Whats Captain America like?”

“He’s alright for an old man.”

“Were you scared fighting Loki?”

“Of course not.”

“Will you play with us?”

“I don’t know, that’s up to your teacher.”

The group then moved as one from around Tony to their teacher and once more their voices cried out begging for her to let Iron Man play with them.

“I'm okay with it as long as Mr. Stark is.” The kids all cheered and began to drag him in twenty different directions. He sent them all a smile and suggested going back to the game they had been playing. They explained the rules and told him he was the shark and then the game was on. (Y/n) laughed as she watched the billionaire chase the kids around the park. Other people stopped to watch, many with small smiles on their faces as they watched the costumed children play with Iron Man. He managed to get tagged in a game and went to sit beside their teacher.

“It’s a lot harder than chasing bad guys, huh?” The woman laughed, moving her dress so he had room on the bench. “I’m Ms. (Y/n), but anyone over the age of 18 have been known to call me just (Y/n).” She flashed him a smile.

“Nice to meet you.” He returned her smile, turning to watch the children. “At least bad guys eventually run out of energy.” They both laughed. 

“You have no idea.” (Y/n) sighed, closing her eyes for a minute. He could see the exhaustion written all over her face. “So what brings you to (Town name)?”

“Some much needed vacation time. Might I ask why you are celebrating Halloween in June?” (Y/n) looked at him with a smile, brushing some (h/c) strands from her face.

“Well this week is holiday themed. Monday was Valentine's day, Tuesday we did Earth Day, today is Halloween, tomorrow we’ll do Thanksgiving, and to finish it all out, Christmas on Friday.” Her gaze fell on some of the kids who were now playing ‘Avengers save the day’ and couldn't hide the laugh when the child pretending to be Tony kept yelling about how great he was. “So is it true?” She nodded towards them.

“What, that I'm the ‘bestest and greatest Avenger’?” They both chuckled. “I'd like to think so.” The children ran over and dragged both Tony and (Y/n) into a game of freeze tag that ended with everyone lying in the grass out of breath. None of the children were ready to leave the park and their new super friend, making it difficult to round them up to head back to the care center. (Y/n) enlisted the help of the two oldest kids to help keep an eye on the trail of little legs while they skipped and marched down the sidewalk. Tony, having been coerced into joining them for snack and craft time, was being guided by a rambunctious six year old.

“Okay kiddos, grab your snacks and join me and our new friend at the table please.” (Y/n) called to the swarm as they dug out cookies and fruit and juice boxes. The smallest girl offered Tony one of her carrots, which he tried to politely decline, and soon there was a pile of food from each of the kids in front of him.

“This is very sweet.” He laughed, munching on an apple slice. While they ate their snack, everyone shared their highs and lows from the day and wouldn't you know it, Tony happened to be their highs. 

“What about you, Mr. Stark?” (Y/n) asked, reaching to wipe the yogurt off of a kids face.

“Well, I'd have to say that meeting and playing with all of you is pretty much the best thing ever.” All of the kids cheered.

“What about your low?” One of the older kids asked.

“I suppose,” He glanced at his watch and winced. “It’s having to leave such a great bunch of kids.” Disappointed protests erupted as he stood.

“Now, now guys. We need to thank Mr. Stark for taking time out of his day to play with us and understand that he has to get back to important hero business.” (Y/n) scolded lightly. A line formed to say goodbye to Iron Man and once all the kids had a chance to do so, (Y/n) walked him to the door. She leaned in and lowered her voice so only he could hear. “I don’t know how to repay you for what you did today.” 

“You don’t need to repay me for having fun with a good group of kids.” Tony laughed, standing in the doorway, allowing the warm summer breeze to ruffle her (h/c) hair. “Maybe Santa will bring a surprise for them on Friday.” He hinted, looking over her to watch a little girl glue her hand to her friend’s.

“You really don’t have to do that. Really, Mr. Stark-”

“Call me Tony.” Tony, grinned at (Y/n). He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She couldn’t hide the heat that rose to her cheeks. “I’ll see you on Friday.” With a wink, he was gone.

(Y/n) would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited when she arrived at work on Friday. She had armloads of bags full of snacks, decorations, and presents for the kids. There was a note taped to the glass door, from Tony.

_Let me know what time you do playground time. Here’s my number,_

_Tony._

The (h/c) haired woman dropped her bags and rushed to the back door that led to the fenced in playground. Through the glass she could see the brand new equipment, shining bright in the morning sun. (Y/n) covered her mouth. Tears pooled in her eyes as she stepped out and looked around the newly redone playground. There was new colorful astro turf laid down under the new slides, swings, and climbing bars. How he had managed to do this all in one night astounded her. She pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text to the number he had given before going in and starting to decorate. 

It was just after six in the morning, an hour before the first kids would arrive. She hung a long piece of craft paper over the door to hide Tony’s gift to the kids, making sure to tape it all the way down and hang other decorations on it to keep the kids from getting suspicious. The tree was actually her own personal one she had dug out of the closet just for today. She had been up late making little gift bags for all of the children in camp, candy and small toys and books that she had picked for their reading levels. 

Outside time was at one that day, and five minutes before, Tony let her know he had arrived. 

_Santa’s here ;)_

(Y/n) smiled at the wink emoji he had sent before pocketing her phone.

“Alright kiddos, let’s get our shoes on for outside time! Lily, why don’t you grab the chalk and Joseph you grab a couple of basketballs.” The kids did as asked, a few of the younger ones begging for help tying their laces or pulling on their slip-ons. “Now let’s line up single file in front of the door, please! Now everyone grab hands and close your eyes, there’s a surprise for you outside.” She was so excited to see their reactions and to see what shenanigans Tony would be up to. She led the line leader out, making sure the kids were all linked so she could be sure they all saw at the same time. Tony was in his Iron Man suit with a little Santa hat on the helmet, hovering over his gift. 

“Merry Christmas!” He shouted. It was instant chaos, but in a good way. Some kids were frozen in surprise, some jumped up and down, others ran straight to the new equipment. Tony landed and was surrounded by little humans. (Y/n) couldn’t help but take pictures of the massive group hug happening. One by one, each kid wanted a picture with Iron Man. They wanted him to play on all of the new stuff with them and (Y/n) had to admit how adorable it was to see billionaire Tony Stark swinging beside a little girl with pigtails. Of course she was drug into climbing the monkey bars with some of the older kids. It was all great fun and she couldn’t have been more grateful to have ran across Tony in the park that day.

After outside time, which she had to practically drag the kids back in one by one, she sat them in front of the tree and started handing out their gifts. Tony sat on a table behind the kids and watched as each child’s face lit up when they saw that they had a personalized present. The way (Y/n)’s eyes sparkled with delight that they all seemed to enjoy her efforts made his chest warm. She clearly cared and knew each child as an individual instead of just another kid to babysit for the summer. As the day drew near the end and parents came to pick up their children, shocked to see Tony Stark running around the place with the kids, (Y/n) couldn’t help but feel sad. 

“So what’s the plan now that all of them are gone?” Tony watched the last car drive away. (Y/n) was starting to clean up all of the trash and decorations.

“Well, just tidying up and then going home, I suppose.” She stopped mid step and looked up at the ceiling to stop the tears from falling. He’d go back home to New York and that would be that. The kids would talk about it nonstop for weeks, if not months, and she’d be stuck with a stupid crush on Tony Stark because he was kind to some random children. “Thank you again for being so generous.” She took a shaky breath and gave him a smile. 

“It was my pleasure.” He returned her smile. “Maybe we could get dinner somewhere? I’ll be in town until next weekend, it doesn’t have to be tonight. Those kids are quite exhausting in a good way.” Was he asking her on a date? A date with the Iron Man? 

“Sure, Tony.” (Y/n) was fit to burst. 

“Well merry Christmas to me.”


	10. Snuggle Time

(Y/n) waited for the door to the workshop to open. She could see him through the glass lying on a creeper underneath one of his new toys. The air once inside the shop was thick with the smell of oil, metal, and sweat. She set down the bottle of water she had brought for him and wandered over to the giant piece of machinery he was tinkering with. 

“Water delivery.” (Y/n) said softly so she didn’t startle him. The genius rolled out and looked up at her with a grin. “Tony you look like a mess.” She giggled. His hair was unruly and he had smudges of grime all over his skin and clothes.

“Yeah maybe, but a hot mess.” He got up and gladly accepted the water, chugging it in no time.

“Hm, that’s debatable.” She smirked as he drank. “Unfortunately you’re my mess.” Tony rolled his eyes at her and chucked the now empty bottle over his shoulder. 

“Other than to hurt my ego and deliver me cool hydration, what did you come down here for?”

“Well I just got back from a walk in the park and I was wondering if you wanted to lay in bed and watch a movie? After a shower of course.” His eyes gleamed in delight.

“Together?” 

“Okay.” (Y/n) turned and headed up the stairs to grab some pajamas to throw on after the shower. Tony was shocked she agreed to a shower with him because she never wanted to any other time he asked. With a new spring in his step he followed after her. He heard the water running as he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers. “Grab some towels too before you get in.” (Y/n) called from behind the smokey glass door. He did as asked, undressed, and joined his girlfriend. She was standing with her back to him, allowing the hot water to drench her hair. She always told him how much she loved his fancy overhead shower. 

“Shampoo?” He grabbed her bottle of (fav scent) shampoo and squirted some into her hair. She lathered it up and rinsed while he did the same. Tony poured some body wash into his hands and started washing them both. (Y/n) wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. “You alright sweetheart?” She nodded.

“I just love you.” 

“I love you too.” Tony returned her embrace, the two standing there with the water washing over them. After letting go and a final rinse, they got out of the shower and dried off. “What do you want to watch?” He asked, having to practically carry her to the bed as she clung to him.

“I don’t care.” Was her muffled reply. “I just want to snuggle with you.” Tony pried her off and tucked her in. He climbed in opposite her and pulled her into his arms. 

“Snuggles it is.”


	11. Late Night Gaming

Tony journeyed to the kitchen to refill his rocks glass. He noticed that (Y/n) was still awake judging by the light from under her door and the muffled angry shouts. He decided he’d look into it after retrieving his bourbon. 

“(Y/n)?” He knocked softly as to not wake the other Tower residents but got no reply. 

Tony cracked her door open and was met with the sight of the (h/c) haired woman lying with her head at the foot of the bed, propped up on her elbows, controller in hand. She was playing some zombie game and started to shout at the three undead foes trying to eat her character. Tony quickly entered and shut the door behind him so her loudness was contained. He turned back to where (Y/n) was and was met with a gun trained on him. She was crouched on her bed, breathing hard, aiming her pistol right at the billionaire.

“Jesus, Tony!” She lowered her weapon and relaxed. “You can’t just barge in here this time of night, I thought you were a-”

“A zombie?” He chuckled. They both looked at the screen and saw she had been killed. (Y/n) swore loudly and tossed the gun back into its spot near her pillow and scrambled to find the controller she had dropped when he startled her. 

“Thanks, asshat, now I gotta run across the map to get my motorcycle back.” She paused the game when she respawned and looked him over. “What are you doing up anyways?” He just jiggled his glass and she understood.

“You?” He laughed when she mimicked his answer with her controller. (Y/n) exited her game and patted the spot beside her. Tony downed his bourbon and set the glass on her nightstand, laying beside her. She handed him a controller and loaded up Minecraft.

“I need to wind down anyways and this is a great split screen way to do it.” She smiled. The two laid there and let the calming music ease their racing thoughts. They worked together to build a little house in the trees, laughing when a creeper almost took them both out in the mines.

“Thanks for letting me play, (Y/n)” Tony didn’t look away from the screen. 

(Y/n) looked over at him and smiled softly. She knew he was up with nightmares. She had adjusted her sleep schedule so that she was up late at night in case he ever needed company, not that she’d ever tell him that. No one else seemed to be taking his PTSD seriously and being awake at three in the morning seemed like the least she could do for the man who saved the world from aliens and nukes. 

“Anytime. I’m always up.” The woman yawned.

“I’ll let you get some sleep, Ms. ‘I’m always up’.” They both chuckled. 

“No, you can play. I’m just crashing from the adrenaline spike you caused.” She set her controller down and stretched. “Besides, it’ll be good having you here in case any zombies decide to come eat my flesh during the night.” She didn’t want him to leave, she enjoyed his company and with her new sleep schedule, this was the most she had seen of him in weeks. 

“I am probably the tastiest between the two of us.” (Y/n) playfully punched his arm.

“Your words, not mine, Tony.” She curled up under one of her blankets and watched as Tony worked on the base of what he said was going to be the Avenger’s Tower once he finished it. (Y/n) started to doze off, mumbling before sleep claimed her. “Good night, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while drunk last week, amazing that inebriated me values spelling over anything else lol


	12. Learning to Live Again, Part 1/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while out of town recently and working on this here oneshot, my brain said "Hmm what if you tried to tell a bigger story using songs as the inspiration for each chapter?" and I replied "goddammit brain as if you aren't already overflowing with fanfic ideas, two romance novel ideas, memes, and video game knowledge" and then started coming up with the overarching story I wanted to tell. So I'll be working on this as a side project to my main big fic currently and this might be moved to its own collection. I'm working on making the playlist and will probably share it if you guys want once it's finalized and in order of the plot. (I also have a playlist with all the songs I've written oneshots about from several of my fandoms if anyone would like a concise list of my garbo)

“Why don’t you come out to dinner with us? You need to get out a bit.” Clint leaned in the doorway of the living room. Tony was sitting on the couch flipping through channels absentmindedly, holding a rocks glass filled with whiskey.

“I’m fine, thanks for the concern.” He didn’t look away from the screen. “Go enjoy a night out with the old lady.”

“I’m telling her you called her old.” Clint laughed. “Tony, come on. Laura’s bringing a friend of hers and I’d appreciate another man there to even out the estrogen.” Tony finally glanced at the archer and raised a brow. He knew what was happening but if he kept saying ‘no’, Clint’s wife would come drag him out of the Avengers Tower.

“One dinner.” He turned back to his programs, missing the glee in Clint’s eyes. “And you’re paying, I’m not made of money.”

“Whatever you say. Just be ready at seven, moneybags.” Tony waved him off.

He didn’t know why everyone was so involved with his love life. So what Pepper dumped him when he needed her most, he’d get over it. He was a war prisoner for christ's sake, a woman leaving him was nothing. Once he was sure Clint had gone for good, he downed his drink and got up to put the glass away. Might as well get ready to avoid Laura’s wrath if he showed up less than presentable. Tony sent Clint a quick text about the dress code and was relieved that it was casual. He showered and trimmed his beard before slipping on some jeans and a tee, The Doors were casual enough. He fussed with his hair but didn’t bother slicking it back. Clint texted him which restaurant to meet them at and at quarter til, Tony grabbed his glasses and headed out.

Clint waved him over to where he and Ana had been waiting in front of a seemingly normal burger joint.

“You actually came.” Laura seemed impressed, playfully punching his shoulder. She looked at her phone and frowned. “Looks like (Y/n) is going to be late, let’s go ahead and get a seat.” The three entered and Tony was surprised to see old arcade machines lining the back wall.

“Interesting venue to try and set up two of your friends.” He whispered to Clint before sliding into the bright vinyl booth across beside him. Clint just shrugged and smiled at his wife.

“Welcome to the GrubCade, what can I get you to drink?” A peppy young waitress beamed at them. They ordered and waited for her to return and for the fourth member of their party to show. Tony looked over at the arcade section to see what games they had in case Clint wanted another Street Fighter showdown after he beat him at the Tower. The waitress returned with their drinks but offered them more time to look over their menus until their friend arrived.

“Sorry I’m late! We had a last minute emergency come in and I had to wait for Doctor Miller to get there so I could leave.” A (h/c) haired woman slid in beside Laura and kissed her on the cheek. She was out of breath. “Then a fight almost broke out on the subway and I had to stop the racist asshole who started it until the cops got there.” The woman finally looked up and saw who was sitting across from her.

“(Y/n), this is Tony-” Clint started but she quickly cut him off.

“Oh I know who the hell he is but why is he sitting here?” She glared at the couple. “I thought you guys invited me to get another ass kicking at Rampage not set me up with another one of your friends. Let alone Tony Stark!” She went to get up but Laura grabbed her arm and kept her seated.

“You’re already here, (Y/n). It’s not like you to turn down a free dinner and chance to beat someone new at the arcade.” Clint pointed out. (Y/n) grumbled under her breath but settled back down and pointed a finger at him.

“I want as many game tokens as I please.” She bargained like a child over eating their vegetables.

“Deal.” Laura and Clint said at the same time, like they had been through this before with her.

“And I’m telling Nat you did this to the both of us. Go mettle in her life and leave me alone.” (Y/n) waved over the waitress and ordered her drink and everyone ordered food. Not once did she pick up the menu except to hand it to the waitress. Once the young woman was gone to put in their orders, (Y/n) looked to Tony and offered an apologetic smile. “I’m so sorry you were probably coerced into being here. Let’s make the best of it.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He grinned back. (Y/n) talked to Ana for a bit, catching up. He took the chance to look her over. She certainly was dressed casually, her hair was in a loose ponytail and her faded t-shirt would have never been allowed in some of the upper scale places he normally attended on these set up dates. He noticed the image printed on the shirt and couldn’t help but raise a brow. She felt him staring at her and crossed her arms.

“Already staring, the tabloids might have been right about you, Mr. Stark.”

“No, sorry, I was looking at your shirt. How much did a vintage ‘Diary of a Madman’ tour shirt cost online?” She uncrossed her arms and looked down.

“Uh, I got it from the merch booth at the show. Well, my dad did. I outgrew mine and he gave me his.” She looked back up, slightly offended he would assume she bought it as a fashion piece. “You’re not off to a great start.” Clint smacked his arm.

Tony stayed out of the conversation after that, feeling like an asshole. Laura and (Y/n) chattered happily as they ate and from just listening he learned a lot about her. She worked at a veterinary clinic as a technician, she had a lot of passion about animals and video games, and enjoyed dragging Laura to all kinds of concerts while Clint was off on missions. She seemed a sweet woman, even trying to bring him into the conversation so he felt included. Things seemed back on track until a Bee Gees song came on the jukebox and (Y/n) grew quiet.

“Clint, give me some quarters.” She demanded. He didn’t argue, dumping some change into her expectant palm. She excused herself and hurried off. When she was out of ear shot, Tony spoke up.

“How do I come back from what I said?” Clint handed him a pouch filled with golden tokens.

“Let her kick your ass at Rampage. Talk to her and get to know her.” He smirked. (Y/n) returned and absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair, pulling some loose from her ponytail.

“Dad, I finished my dinner, may I have my allowance now?”

“Of course.” He gestured to the bag in Tony’s hand. “Now play nice or no dessert.” She rolled her eyes but smiled at her friends.

“Just you wait until I hit puberty and start liking boys and borrow the car.” (Y/n) stuck her tongue out before snatching the tokens from Tony. He exchanged one last look with Laura and Clint before following the (h/c) haired woman through the rows of vintage machines. They stopped in front of one in particular and she slid a few coins into the slots. “They tell you to let me win?”

“That might have come up.” He grabbed the second joystick. “Will it get me back in good graces?” She snorted at him and pressed start.

“Oh you won’t have to pretend to lose.” Her cockiness was kind of adorable. It was cute until she destroyed him back to back. They shouted insults in jest as they smashed the buttons and jerked the joysticks around. “You get to pick next.” She gestured at the other machines after the fourth victory.

“How generous of you.” Tony chuckled. He looked over and saw the Barton’s playing some shooting game together, having a blast.

“I am a benevolent game lord.” She tipped an invisible hat to him. He wandered around to find their next target. “Tony, I’m not mad about earlier. It was kind of a shitty thing to say but we’d just been thrown together for the first time thanks to our friends.” (Y/n) bumped him playfully.

“So was it a good show?” He paid for a few rounds of Galaga and they took turns playing, seeing who had the best score.

“Hell of a show, I’m thankful I got to see Randy Rhoads live. Dad held me on his shoulders so I could see over the crowds. That was my first concert and I fell in love with the live show experience.”

“But the Bee Gees are a sore spot?” He didn’t look up from his game until she didn’t respond.

“Very much so.” She whispered, blinking away whatever memory had surfaced and offered a smile. “You’re going to lose if you don’t pay attention. I might go to the reporters and tell them you aren’t great at  _ everything _ .” He let his eyes linger a moment more, surprised how quickly she had put herself back together.

“Well it wouldn’t be the only weakness of mine they fill the papers with.” Tony stepped aside to let her have her turn.

“I’m sorry.” (Y/n) halfheartedly played. “Everyone else is so fortunate to have the privilege of privacy but you’ve been in the news since you were a child.” Tony shrugged it off.

“It’s not your fault, no need for you to feel bad.” After her turn ended, he stood in front of her and looked her in the eye. “No more serious talk for the rest of the night.”

“And what if I’m serious about talking trash while kickin’ your ass in air hockey?”

“Then I’ll make an allowance for that but don’t go crying to Katniss over there when you lose.”

Clint and Laura watched with pride at how well the evening had gone. (Y/n) and Tony were laughing as they made their way around to each game. They both seemed at ease despite the evening's rocky start.

“I think this time it might work.” Clint wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders.

“They both have so much to get past but I think it’ll do them some good.” Laura laid her head on his shoulders. “When did we adopt two more kids?”

“Well we’ve had (Y/n) since high school and we took Tony in after Bruce gave up custody.”

“Why don’t we head home and check in on our real children?” Laura led him over to them the occupied Mrs. Pacman machine.

“I’m just saying if you think about it, they could never consummate the marriage.” Tony said loudly over the music.

“I’ve never once thought about how Mr. and Mrs. Pacman bang.” (Y/n) grimaced. She noticed their friends and beamed at them.

“We’re heading out now, will you two be alright unsupervised?” Laura gave (Y/n) a hug. The vet tech checked the time on her phone and nodded. “Alright. The kids are looking forward to seeing their aunt (Y/n) on Sunday.”

“Absolutely. See you guys then.” While the ladies talked, Clint just patted Tony on the back and winked which earned him an eye roll in return. The Barton’s left and Tony offered (Y/n) the last two tokens. “They bailed just in time, I had planned on bleeding their kids college fund dry for duping us both.” She laughed. Tony decided he really liked her laugh.

“Three kids, that’s a lot of tokens we could have had.”

“It is getting late and I have to be up at five tomorrow morning. Let’s hang onto these tokens, maybe have a rematch another time?” Her cheeks flushed as she spoke but her eyes dared him to say something. 

“Sounds like a plan. Let me walk you to the subway station?” Tony offered, pocketing one of the coins and dropping the other into her palm.

“I’ll allow it.” She nodded, walking out into the warm New York night. They chatted as they walked to the subway entrance, seeming to walk slower and slower as they went. 

“You know, I had a nice night. Even if I had almost ruined it ten minutes in.” Tony stopped at the stairs, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“It was fun, Tony.” She took a shaky breath and met his gaze. (Y/n)’s eyes held an odd glimmer of sadness and regret but her smile was sincere as she continued. “I don’t go on many dates these days but I really did enjoy your company. I find all this so...exhausting, so to not feel the need to hibernate after tonight is refreshing.” 

“I understand completely, trust me.” He chuckled. 

“It’s tough, isn’t it? This task of learning to live again, I don’t know if I can do it.” He saw the tears well up but she blinked them away like they were never there. Tony didn’t know how to soothe whatever turmoil she was feeling and made a mental note to ask Clint and Laura about it when he got home. “Sorry, sorry, ignore that. Thank you for the victories, maybe if you practice you’ll beat me one day.” 

“I’ll work hard everyday.” (Y/n) checked her phone and cursed under her breath.

“I really have to go now before I miss the next train. See you around, maybe?”

“Absolutely.” Tony smiled, waving as she ran down the stairs into the subway.


End file.
